Eska
'Eska '''is a 3D Animated fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animated Studios. The film was based off of the video game ''Disney Magical World ''and the 2002 TV series ''House of Mouse. '' Synopsis Eska Devereaux just moved from her orphanage because of her mother's request. Through the request, she comes face to face with the biggest cartoon star she has ever seen-Mickey Mouse. While being chosen to fight ghosts with her new friend, Spiro, she discovers a shocking secret no one else knew about. Plot The movie starts with Eska's caretaker talking to her about her new home while driving. While Eska listens, she notices that she would be living with a distant relative of her mother's. They enter a tunnel, where the other side is a road to a parking lot of a strange and colorful place with a balloon. After saying goodbye to her caretaker, Eska climbs onto the balloon and looks over the colorful ocean. (Best Day of my Life) Very early the next day, Eska has a dream that might foreshadow her future. Bella is concerned about this, but Luna denies it, saying that this new home will be paradise. When the sun finally light up the sky, the balloon finally reaches her destination...Castleton. She is then greeted at the small square by none other than Mickey Mouse. After an estatic welcoming, Mickey introduces his friends to her. One of which, named Spiro, is skeptic about trusting her, but Eska is very friendly to him. Meanwhile, a black ghost by the name of Opex has heard of the news, and calls in his ghosts. He tells his ghostly minions the news and plans an assault. However, some of the ghosts are afraid of the girl without any reason at all. Opex becomes annoyed and explains to them that the rise of the ghosts are coming to a start and that they will invade the forest at dawn. (The Ghosts Are Resonating) While showing her around the café and her new neighborhood, Mickey notices something about Eska that seems very familiar to him. He then shows her her new house, which is decorated as a modern Mickey style. Mickey offers to make herself at home while he sets up a tour around the rest of Castleton. Eska quickly adjusts to her new home, and warms up to it. The next day, Mickey introduces Eska to the Genie from ''Aladdin, who is happy to see her. He shows Eska around, tourist style, while she watches in awe at the cool places there are to see. After the tour, Genie notices Eska distracted, and sees what she was doing. He is shocked when Eska helps out a little girl, and tells her she's a special gal, leaving Eska flustered. After the tour, Mickey gets a message from Professor Von Drake that there are ghosts in Castleton Forest. The Professor sends Eska after them, telling her that she is the chosen one. After giving her the wand, and sending Spiro to fight by her side, he notices a stray hair from Eska's head, and decides to examine it through Von Drake. After many tests run, Von Drake breaks the news to Mickey, but whispers it to him which leads him shocked. Meanwhile, Eska and Spiro head out to the forest to fight the ghosts, but Eska has trouble handling her wand, and ends up messing up the mission, leaving Spiro to do her work. She goes back to Castleton, embarrassed and upset. She sits on the roof of her cafe in the rain alone, until Spiro joins her with an umbrella. Understanding her problem of fighting monsters, Spiro tells her to just be herself, and use methods of fighting ghosts her way instead of anyone else's way. (True Colors) Eska bonds with Spiro, and thanks him for the advice. She then starts her training to become a ghost fighter. (Hercules) Opex rages on in his lair, scowling at the ghosts who did poorly on the mission. However, one of the ghosts say that Eska didn't defeat them because she messed up numerous times. Opex gladly accepts the news and tells all the ghosts to plan a surprise attack on the weakest spot of the kingdom. (The Ghosts are Resonating (Reprise)) Meanwhile, Mickey calls in Spiro and Eska, along with the Genie to break the news...Eska is a distant relative of Walt Disney. The news leaves Eska in shock, and Spiro has a hard time believing it. Mickey explains that Eska's DNA is similar to Walt Disney's. After a while of trying to process this information, they discover that the cafe is turning pale, along with the rest of Castleton. They discover that the ghosts have destroyed the life source of the kingdom, leaving Castleton in grey ruins. Spiro blames Eska and tells her she will never be the chosen on, telling her things would've been better if she had never came. Eska, hurt and angry, runs away, while Spiro takes back his words, and feels much regrets he has caused Eska. Eska runs away from the group, but faces Opex unexpectedly. Opex fights off Eska, but she is still inexperienced. While fighting him, Opex plunges Eska into a dark abyss. When Spiro tries to find the girl, he already finds out that Opex rid of her. Spiro, eyes burning with tears, feels awful on how he treated Eska, and decides to fight off Opex himself. Eska tries to find a way out of the abyss, but fails. She starts to give up and cries, but stops when a mysterious figure appears in front of her. Eska looks up, and sees none other than Walt Disney In the abyss. Disney explains that she is trapped in the subconscious of her mind, and tries to make Eska see the worth in herself. When Eska doesn't listen at first, Disney flashes a vision in Eska's mind, and puts the battle outside to a standstill. After Eska sees the meaning, along with her friends topside, she sees her worth and escapes. (The Sound of Silence/Eska's vision) Eska looks around and sees the battle going on. She then realizes that her wand is turning neon green, and knows what to do. After a reunion with Spiro, Genie, and Mickey, she tells them her plan, and they go along with it. Opex notices Eska going to the Castleton castle, and tries to stop her. While shooting an oblivion spell, Opex accidentally shoots Spiro instead of Eska. Spiro tells Eska to go save Castleton, despite Eska's attempts to try to help him. Eska sadly accepts, and heads inside the castle of ruins. Entering the castle, Eska spots a pedestal, and assumes that's where the original life source used to be. Before placing her wand on it, Opex crashes in and tries to take out Eska himself. After numerous times of trying to defeat Opex, Eska remembers what Spiro said about being herself, and uses one of her own tactics to knock Opex unconscious. She then, places her wand on the pedestal and the magic from it wipes out the ghost population and returns Castleton to its former glory. While recieving praise from her friends and residents of Castleton, she spots a weak Spiro and heads over to him. Spiro apologizes to Eska and says that she was meant to be the hero of Castleton, before passing away in her arms. Eska mourns over the lost of her friend, with the others by her side, not even knowing that her wand was glowing and retuning to her. After a brief light, Eska looks and sees Spiro wake up. Everyone celebrates while Eska and Spiro share an affectionate hug, and become friends. The two, along with the Genie, Mickey, and their friends, then go back to the cafe to celebrate (Happily Ever After) In the post credits scene, Opex's remains are found back at the ghosts lair. The shadow of a mysterious figure finds them, and vows revenge, cackling. Cast Jessica DiCicco as Eska Devereaux, a 9 year old orphan girl who was chosen to fight ghosts and the main protagonist of the film Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse, the mascot of Disney and the secondary deuteragonist. Keith Ferguson as Spiro, a bunny-like cartoon who is Eska's fighting partner and the main deuteragonist. Kevin Michael Richardson as Opex, a big, black ghost who is the leader of all ghosts and the main antagonist. Supporting characters Dan Castellaneta as Genie, Eska's guide and favorite Disney character & Pete, Mickeys Longtime Enemy Russi Taylor as Minnie, Mickey's girlfriend. Tony Anselmo as Donald, a duck and Mickey's best friend Tress MacNeille as Daisy, Donald's girlfriend who runs a boutique Bill Farmer as Goofy, another of Mickey's best friends Tom Hanks as Walt Disney, the founder of Walt Disney Studios and Mickey's creator Grey DeLisle as Luna, a balloonist who runs the balloon to Castleton and back Andrea Libman as Bella, Luna's sister. Emma Stone as Sara, an eccentric adult girl who dreams of running a cafe, and the one who gets the opportunity. Betty White as Eska's caretaker Corey Burton as the mysterious figure Cameos Other characters from Disney Movies appear as cameos, but don't have speaking voices. The ghosts are voiced by Fred Tatasciore, Alan Tudyk, and Yuri Lowenthal Soundtrack # Best Day of my Life- American Authors # The Ghosts are Resenating- Kevin Micahel Richardson, Fred Tatasciore, Alan Tudyk, Yuri Lowenthal # True Colors- Jessica DiCicco and Keith Ferguson # Hercules- Sara Barellies # The Ghosts are Resenating (reprise)- Kevin Michael Richardson # The Sound of Silence (Disturbance, film version)/Eska's vision- Jessica DiCicco # Happily Ever After (Jordan Fisher and Angie Keilhauer)- Main Cast # Heroes (End Credits Song)- Alesso Trivia * Eska is the first heroine confirmed with ADD. * This is the first Disney Animated Film to be a crossover. * This is shown to take place in February, which is shown on Eska's calender in her new home. * The Happily Ever After song sung at the end of the film is also a song played at Magic Kingdom's "Happily Ever After" fireworks show at Walt Disney World. Sequel A spin-off series called Disney Magical World: The Adventures of Eska Devereaux is yet to occur. Short Film The short film, Lost Dog, was paired with the film.Category:Original Movies Category:Movies Category:Spin-Offs Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Eska Series